


Care

by spiritbathbomb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritbathbomb/pseuds/spiritbathbomb
Summary: I hope this is what you had in mind, AltheaLynn!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AltheaLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaLynn/gifts).



> I hope this is what you had in mind, AltheaLynn!

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/darth_chicken/media/vegetaraditzsbb_zpsafczc3gz.jpg.html)


End file.
